The present invention generally relates to telecommunications and more specifically to an interface that allows a client to communicate with a telecommunications device.
A telecommunications system is configured to perform services based on requests from a client. Typically, the telecommunications system requires that a command sent from a client be sent in a specialized language specific to the telecommunications system. This language is typically not widely known and sometimes complicated and hard to understand. Thus, users with specialized knowledge of the language are required in order to communicate and request services to be performed on the telecommunications system.
In order to communicate with the telecommunications system, specialized interfaces configured to send commands to the telecommunications systems are required at a client requesting the service. These interfaces include libraries that are installed at the client side. Libraries are a collection of pre-compiled, reusable programming routines that a user can call when creating commands for the telecommunications system. These libraries are needed in order for the client to have commands executed by the telecommunications system.
The above system includes many disadvantages. For example, if the services provided by the telecommunications system are changed, then the libraries at the client side also need to be changed. For example, if a new service is added to the telecommunications system, a new routine needs to be added at the client side library in order for the client to be able to request that service. Thus, as services are changed or added in telecommunication systems, corresponding changes to the routines in all client side libraries also need to be changed. Accordingly, each client that is communicating with the telecommunications system needs to have their libraries changed when services are changed or added. This may be very time consuming and inconvenient.